Saiyans Among Us: Arc 1
by SSTR87
Summary: Years prior two Saiyan space pods landed in a world full of ninja, With the original two never told of their lineage and adopted into families and raised as if they were their own it was no wonder their children were so spectacular! Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto arrived as infants on the Elemental Earth to wipe out the planet, but it never happened...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah yeah I know. "Not another story! Finish the last two first!" I'm sorry I was reading a chapter written by sageof6way, in which Naruto was the child of a Saiyan, one Uzumaki Kushina. It was grammar hell, but I liked the idea. I'm going to add a few bits of my own ideas into it, and go from there. Anyways check out the original "Naruto the Saiyan", here on don't forget C&C.**

**Saiyans Among Us**

The ground rocked violently as twin orbs of a gray color impacted the earth. Deep furrows were trenched in a long path from the point of impact to the location the orbs finally came to a rest in. A handful of random villagers that happened to be in the area strayed a little close to observe the meteors that had just come crashing down. To their collective dismay the balls were not superheated chunks of rock, rather they seemed to be manufactured.

Even as the townsfolk were staring through the dust cloud that had drifted up from the impact, a squad of ANBU arrived. There were four in total, each wearing a long black cloak and a facemask, each sporting its own personal animal motif. The first mask being an elk, the second bearing an elephant, third was a cat and the last was a weasel.

With a gesture of his arm Elk instructed the civilians to move away. "There's something in there, moving around. Find out what it is," Elk ordered of Elephant. Giving a nod, Elephant leaped down into the crater of the two orbs. As he approached Elephant flashed through a series of handseals, creating a small gust of wind to blow away the dust cloud.

"Elk, I think you should look at this," Elephant called out, seeming to be looking at something with extreme interest. As Elk landed, Elephant gestured with a wide sweeping arm at what appeared to be a window. Through the looking glass of the orbs Elk and Elephant observed what looked to be two babies, the first with black hair, short cut and spiked in a real mess. The second baby had a dark red hair that seemed to almost appear black except when seen from an angle.

"Well, I guess we better figure out how to get these open bring these kids to the village," Elk addressed, a sound of long-suffering in his deep voice.

Elephant nodded and after pulling back his cloak, his body expanded nearly twice the size as before. It was not a wonder why this particular ninja was called "Elephant" as his mammoth size and stature made him look like one of the great beasts. With practiced ease, Elephant took each pod in his hands and hefted them in the air. "Let's get them back to the village," he offered, ignoring Elk's face-palming. "I'm sure someone back home will be better suited to figuring out these space ball babies."

"Sigh... Sure, let's go before we draw any more attention," Elk stated. Weasel and Cat continued watching, their expressions hidden by masks.

It had been forty years since that fateful day when the pods landed; in the intervening time many things had transpired. Both of the babies had been released from the pods, grew up, started (and in the case of one, raised) families and died in battle. The children of these two space children had grown up to be the upper tier of the ninja world.

Our story takes place well into the sixteenth year of life for the offspring. The first of which was a brash knuckle-headed ninja that many considered quite unpredictable. His bright blonde locks and cheery personality was the first thing most noted about the boy. In spite of his life growing up hated by everyone, cursed to bear the burden of becoming a Junchuriki, and constantly underestimated by all of his peers. However, this same brash young man was currently in battle with his (former) best friend.

Uchiha Sasuke. That name held mixed feelings for all who lived in Konoha, the home village that both boys originated from. The reason being that Sasuke had defected from the village in the quest for power and strength. Every ounce of his being demanded that he get stronger and more powerful. There was nothing that was impossible for the Uchiha Clan, and Sasuke was considered the pinnacle of the clan.

Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, had proven himself to be in a league of very few others by the age of seventeen in which he wholesale slaughtered every member, his parents included of his clan, sparing only Sasuke. His reasoning being that he merely wanted to test himself, to see where his skills lied. Since the day Sasuke watched Itachi kill their parents, the younger Uchiha had dedicated himself to avenging his clan. Somewhere along the way Sasuke had lost his way.

Thus it was that Naruto with Sakura, Sai and Yamato at his flanks was facing his friend once more after three years separation. Currently, Sasuke was dressed in what could only be considered old age samurai clothing, his yukata hanging wide open exposing his young chest. The look on his face showed that of a god looking down on the lowest of all critters.

"If that's the case," Naruto called out, his heart on his sleeve. "Why didn't you kill me way back then," Naruto tried, hoping to appeal to the young man before them. "You think that could break our bond, Sasuke?!"

"The reason's simple..." Sasuke snorted in derision. "It's not that I couldn't break my bond with you. It was just irritating to me... obtaining power based on the method _he_ told me." Sasuke related, his eyes closed momentarily as he thought back on the fateful night his brother had killed his clan.

For a moment Naruto looked confused, but quickly his compassion returned to his face. "W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, confusion on his face.

"It's not necessary to explain that to you," Sasuke offered, his look of superiority returning. "What I can say to you is; back then... I merely spared your life on a whim. You weren't worth wasting my chakra to kill, Naruto," Sasuke returned, his voice dead, and void of emotion.

Silence reigned supreme. All eyes glued on the two boys. In a flash, quicker than the blink of an eye, Sasuke was beside Naruto, his left arm draped over the opposite shoulder of the blonde, displaying a speed far beyond all members of the retrieval squad.

It took all of the span of a breath for Sasuke's clothing to settle in to the new location, billowing slightly in an unseen breeze. All watched with bated breath before their mind's could perceive what had just transpired. "He's fast," thought the only Jounin among the group. Mirroring his thoughts were the three ninja under his supervision.

"Come to think of it," Sasuke began, his voice reflective, as if recalling a faint memory. "Wasn't it your dream to become Hokage? If you had all that to be chasing me around, shouldn't you have better spent the time training or something?" Naruto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, though his gaze remained where Sasuke was standing previously, his attention was most certainly on the spiky-haired ninja draping off of him. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura began, her hands trembling as she watched the events unfold helplessly.

"Well, I guess this is where your life ends then, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said softly, as if explaining something simple to a child. With a soft click, Sasuke released his chokuto, and slowly drew the steel from its scabbard, the sounds of metal on metal ringing throughout the ruined former hideout. "... all because of my passing whims."

"Naruto's eyes firmed, his resolve absolute as he continue to stand still in Sasuke's embrace. "No way can a guy who can't even save one friend dream of becoming Hokage. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke, without answering allowed his arm to bring down his sword, aiming to skewer the blonde. Sakura and Yamato looked on helplessly at the sword strike, rooted to their locations. However, as quick as he could move, Sai dashed forward, his ninjato to one side of both boys in his right hand, while his left caught a hold of Sasuke's sword-arm.

Sasuke, as impassive as ever observed the duo. Never once did the boy look even the least bit worried. "That was the correct defensive move," he acknowledged of the pair.

Working in conjecture with each other, Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm and spun himself end over end locking the Uchiha's arm in place as Sai readied his short sword for a stab. For a brief moment Sasuke closed his eyes, and when they opened again his orbs had changed quite dramatically. Where before his eyes were obsidian, now the cornea was crimson and sported three comma shapes called tsubas.

Seeing the opportunity Yamato fired off a Mokuton (Wood Style) technique, sending a large plank of wood at Sasuke, only to have the younger boy fire a blast of lightning at it, destroying the jutsu completely. At the same time, Sasuke shoved Naruto and Sai away with a casual flick of the wrist. It helped that his body and vicinity were now enshrouded in arcs of lightning.

As the boys fell harshly to the ground silence reigned once again. Without a sound Sakura dashed forward, her fists blazing with restrained Chakra as she moved to attack her one-time crush. As she charged, Yamato noted a distinct look in the Uchiha's eyes. He acted swiftly, intercepting what would have otherwise been a fatal blow to Sakura.

However, Sasuke's strike went right through his guard and pierced into Yamato's shoulder. "That defense... was a mistake," Sasuke summed up, his face as dispassionate as ever. "There's something you should know about my sword. It's impossible to guard."

Yamato felt his hand drop the kunai he was holding and reflected on the blade embedded in his shoulder. "I'm going numb... I get it, he's sending Chidori through his blade. It paralyzes you with numbness after cutting... along with making the cutting power extreme," he rationalized in his mind. His breathing was becoming more labored the longer he stood there.

A sound drew Sasuke's attention to a recovering Naruto. Watching him with mild interest, Sasuke's gaze hardened upon seeing the boy's eyes go red with long lack slit-like pupils. Naruto growled low. This was not the way he envisioned seeing Sasuke! They were supposed to reunite and become friends again, dammit!

Suddenly the world went black. Naruto looked about himself but could nothing for a time. Slowly light started to emerge and he found himself in a dank sewer, the sounds of water dripping in the background echoed loudly. He knew where he was. He was in the seal where the Kyuubi was held! "What the hell?" Naruto demanded, looking in the face of the giant fox beast behind the cage. "Why did you bring me here, stupid fox?"

Growling in an inhuman way, the fox narrowed its evil eyes, assessing the boy. "You want your friend back, don't you? The only to beat him now is to use my power. Remove the seal and I'll give you all the power you need. You'll get your precious bond back, Naruto..." the fox offered, his offer sounding appealing the outclassed young ninja.

"What's the matter," the great beast asked. "Why do you hesitate? You need my power don't you? So tell me... Who do you want me to kill?" the Kyuubi asked as he allowed his foul chakra to slip through the bars of the cage holding him. The more that seeped through the closer he was to forming himself physically in Naruto's mind. Soon enough, as things were going, he would be free!

"I don't need your power anymore," Naruto replied softly.

"Hm? What's this?"

"I said I don't need your powers anymore! I won't accept your evil powers, ever again!"

Before the fox could reply, once again urging the boy to release the seal, he noticed something. Suddenly appearing beside Naruto was Sasuke. The Uchiha had arm extended to the nose of the giant beast as he let his head hang. "So... This is the power you've had hidden away all this time? Who would've thought?" Sasuke teased, a slight smirk in his eyes as he turned his gaze on Naruto ver his shoulder.

The Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Bijuu, stared on in awe. "Oh? An Uchiha? You've grown quite powerful to have seen me inside of Naruto," the Kyuubi noted, offering the closest thing to respect he'd ever give a single mortal.

"So long as I'm around, I'll never let you get free of Naruto," Sasuke declared calmly as he squeezed the Chakra construct, dismantling the Kyuubi and forcing the monster back into the sealed cage. "You won't be using this power any Naruto. The next time you face me, you'd better be stronger," Sasuke ordered, then in a flash Naruto and Sasuke were once again on real world.

Struggling to get to his feet but failing Naruto roared in frustration. "Why? Why won't you come back, Sasuke?! Don't you understand? Soon Orochimaru is going to take your body!" the blonde shouted as he felt the slightest bit of strength returning to his body. He still couldn't stand, but at least now he was up to his knees.

Sasuke, as dispassionate as ever, merely watched as the real Yamato appeared and the one he held fell to wooden pieces. Yamato tried attacking with Mokuton yet again, only for Sasuke to thwart his attempt. With a sneer, Sasuke sheathed his sword and dashed backwards to land where he started on the top of a hillside. "You don't get it do you, Naruto?" he asked, patience showing in his voice. "I only have one goal in life, to kill Itachi. Once that is finished, I'll give Orochimaru my body willingly..."

The entire team looked on with disbelief in their eyes. As they looked on Sasuke raised a hand towards the sky gathering chakra. As he held his hand skyward dark clouds began to assemble. "Kir-" as Sasuke was speaking the name of his attack Orochimaru appeared clasping the teens wrist in his hand. "Don't waste a move like that on them," ordered the Snake Sannin.

"Let go of me," Sasuke ordered, showing no signs of fear nor contempt for the man before him.

As Kabuto arrived in a shunshin whatever he had planned to say was cut short as blazing ball of red fury thundered down from the heavens, aiming to land on the earth nearby.

In fact it was heading so close to them that it seemed as if it might land in their midst...

"Scatter!" shouted Yamato as he realized it was indeed headed for the group of ninja. All the ninja in the clearing took their opportunity to run a distance as fast and far as possible. But as fast as the ninja were moving the ball appeared to be moving faster.

With a loud explosion and enough force to lay low a mountain, the ball hit the ground creating a massive half mile crater.

Far In the distance a pair of S-class missing ninja were tearing through a treeline at breakneck speed. Both were dressed the same wearing black pants and tops with body-length black cloaks adorned with red clouds. The two stood out mainly because one of the pair was blue and sported gills and a giant bandage-wrapped sword on his back. The toothy grin he sported was eerily similar to that of a shark's.

The other of the two looked like any average man, only his face seemed to be aged far beyond his years. His eyes blazed with the Sharingan as the two leaped from branch to branch. Suddenly the Uchiha froze, halting his forward momentum and looked into the distance. "Something big is about to happen," he worded. His voice was soft and dispassionate, not unlike his little brother's earlier.

The blue-skinned man slowed his jumping and turned back to land beside his partner. "Itachi-san, you can't go stopping like that. Anyway, what's wrong? I've seen that look in your eyes before," asked the taller of the two.

"Kisame, we have to go that way as soon as possible," Itachi informed his partner, pointing in the distance where a red comet began streaking through the sky.

"Yare yare," Kisame moaned. "That's going in the completely wrong way. Not to mention we have a deadline," Kisame tried, knowing that reason was going to quickly become a non-factor.

Itachi gave a mournful glance to Kisame. "You can go ahead with the mission, Kisame. Everything is telling me I need to go there." Itachi could not tear his gaze away from the meteor and without warning he dashed away. Kisame shook his head and darted off after Itachi.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deep in space an orb of gray color was bathed in a white aura as it raced through the cosmos, flying far faster than should be possible for a vehicle with no discernible fuel or propulsion system. The orb had a slight crease outlining the shape of a door. In the center of the ball there is a glass window. Should someone be able to match speeds with the traveling ball of energy this person would be privy to the sight of a man sitting with his arms crossed.

Said man seemed to be scrunched up in the orb, his large frame and large hair taking what little space that was available. Said man had a hard-edged face, though there was no sign of scarring. His frame was formidable and his muscles were piled upon muscles, making him look as if he were a man-mountain. To the untrained eye, the man within the pod looked as human as possible, if slightly more muscular and a bit taller.

"Raditz. Answer me," came the gruff voice of another male. This one sounding as though from a young man. The way in which he spoke gave obvious inclination that he was ranked higher than the man in the pod.

With his eyes closed, the man in the pod reached his right hand up and placed a device on the side of his face. It held a single green transparent lens over his eye and fed into an earpiece that locked into place over the man's ear. "This is Raditz. I'm en route to Earth to gather Kakarott as ordered. I still have five days left to travel," he rattled off, obviously displeased at having his sleep disturbed.

"Nevermind that, you fool! I have a deviation for you. There were two other Saiyan's sent to a world you should be passing near any minute now. The planet is primate so they only sent toddlers. By now they should be all grown up, maybe around the same strength as Kakarott. If we're going to restart our race, we need to gather as many Saiyans as there out in the universe," ordered the voice, rambling on about the superiority of the Saiyan race and how he will one day rule the universe.

Raditz, forced into wakefulness rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Copy that, Prince Vegeta. I'm heading to the new coordinates n-..." Raditz paused in his speech as his radar pulsed at several large power levels. "Sire... I'm detecting some abnormally high power levels on the surface. Are you certain they are primitives? With levels these high even you would have been killed as an infant invasion force."

There was a pause on the other end as the prince read out the data being collected. "How strange. All indications from our records say that planet was filled with nomadic warring tribes called ninja clans. The reports barely 150 years old! There's no way these people could have evolved so quickly!" This time it was another voice, gruff with age, and seemingly outraged y the fact his information was inaccurate. "Prince Vegeta, you don't suppose _He_ altered our information to get rid of our children?" the second voice asked, obviously confused, tho he seemed to be mulling something over.

"Shut up you buffoon," came the tart response of the original voice. In his space pod, Raditz sweatdropped at the interaction. "Raditz, check out the planet. Kill everyone and everything until you find out what happened to our siblings! As far as we know, those are the last two female Saiyans! If we can't get a hold of them our race will end with us," Vegeta ordered, quickly disconnecting the line.

"Man, this is going to be fun," Raditz noted, his face coming life with the thought of exterminating a complete planet. "Ship, set course to the highest power levels currently on radar. Take me there full speed! No need for inertial dampeners, let's make a crater! Bwahahaha!"

So it was that Raditz's space pod came to a halt embedded in the earthen soil, surrounded by Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Naruto, Yamato, Sakura and Sai. As the ninja looked on in interest, Orochimaru the most curious of the bunch, the pod began to open, spilling steam out into the dust cloud.

All the ninja watched, tensely, as a man easily seven foot in height emerged from a five foor diameter ball. "Ah! It's good that I finally got here! I needed to stretch my kinked muscles," he noted, stretching out his right arm in a circular motion. Pressing the button on his scouter, Raditz was alerted to being watched by seven large power levels. Not particularly the highest levels he'd ever seen or faced, but definitely worthy of his attention.

The shinobi looked on, taking stock of the attire. The man wore a chest-plate armor that had extended shoulder guards with a red pattern on top. There was a gold pattern on the stomach that seemed to be outlined in the shape of an abdomen. Wrapped about the man's waist was a brown fur belt, though it held nothing attached it. _Must be for show,_ was the consensus of thoughts. The last piece of clothing was a simple set of black briefs.

Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the sight of the man in his barely there outfit. The muscle-definition sent her imagination spiraling out of control to extent of the man riding horseback and sweeping her off of her feet.

Sai had no thoughts. He merely noted as many details as possible and began drawing a few animals to store his information into.

However Naruto's thoughts laid elsewhere, his eyes had become unfocused and he seemed to have retreated within himself. As the priority of the situation was the new arrival, none of the Konoha nin paid any mind to Naruto.

That would prove to be a mistake later...

Raditz pressed the device on his head a couple of times and looked around himself, getting a gauge for where his hiding prey was at. Fighting was never fun if you couldn't find anyone to fight, after all! He turned his head in the direction of the strongest power level. "Hmm, You there. You seem to be strongest in the area, outclassing everyone else by far. Come down here. I'll kill you quickly."

Concealed as they were, the Oto nin – Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke – were taken aback when the man turned to face them, despite having hidden and suppressing their chakra signatures. "Hm, interesting device," Orochimaru noted, stroking his chin as he looked at the scouter. "Just think of the possibilities of having such a tool. We'd be able to spot even the best cloaked ninja."

Kabuto nodded, his face reflecting a smile of extreme creepiness. The way the light fell on his glasses even through the trees obscured sight of his eyes, giving the young medic-nin a mad scientist look. Seeing that the situation was about to turn into yet another brawl, Kabuto sped through a series of unknown handseals. As he completed said handseals he allowed his hands to glow green, displaying his preferred weapon, that of chakra scalpels.

"Hey you three," Raditz called out, pointing towards the Oto nin, "and you four there," he called as he turned slightly to point at a location on the other side of the crater. "Before I kill you, I want to know if you've ever seen a couple of women around with tails like mine?" he asked his brown fur belt suddenly came to life, unfurling to be seen as a monkey-like tail.

It was at this moment that Naruto regained consciousness. _"You better be right about this, you dam fox! He's gonna kill me if you're wrong,"_ Naruto thought darkly as he stood and stepped into the clearing. "I know exactly who you're talking about," Naruto called out, his eyes squinted shut, trepidation showing on his face. Sakura looked helplessly as Naruto stepped forward.

Yamato looked up reached to grab the blonde, only to feel his hand pushed away. "Naruto, we need to stay hidden."

"He already knows where we are. This is not the time to stick our heads in the ground, Yamato-sensei," Naruto challenged, a steel resolve setting over his features. Within him, the blonde was in turmoil. He was acting on the belief that the fox in his stomach was telling the truth...

**Moments Ago**

Naruto found himself once again in front of the seal staring at the Kyuubi. "Naruto, listen to me," the giant beast's demanded, sounding almost pensive. As Naruto observed the Kyuubi he could swear for a moment he had seen fear in its eyes. _No, I must have imagined it,_ he thought, waving off the errant fantasy. As he returned his attention to the Kyuubi, he realized the creature was still speaking.

"This man is extremely dangerous! I've only seen something like this once! And even then it was only a memory I shared with your-" suddenly the fox grew silent. Several glimmers of light flashed through the Kyuubi's eyes, yet it would not speak.

The sounds of water dripping echoed for a several pensive moments. Finally Naruto grew tired of the silence. "Hey Hey Hey! Why should I listen to you anyway? You only want to escape and take control of my body!" challenged the blonde loudly as he glared hatefully at his captive.

"..." The giant beast eyed the blonde up and down for several moments. Heaving a great big, mighty sigh Kyuubi relented. His ever-present aura of menace subsided momentarily, as he assessed the blonde. "Gaki (brat), there is something you should know. It has to do with your legacy," the Kyuubi began.

**Reality**

Raditz quirked an eyebrow. "Oh and who might you be, kid?" he challenged. As he read his scouter he kept getting a mixed reading from the boy. At one moment the scouter would mark the boy at a level of 125, other times it would soar up to 750 only to die back down. "Interesting, that's gotta be why I came down here," he noted to himself. "Where are they, kid?" Raditz asked loudly, a ball of menacing energy burning in the palms of both hands.

Naruto paused, gulping at the feel of the power emanating from the orbs of raw energy. It was like chakra but unrefined yet with as much force as Naruto had ever displayed even with four tails. "Whoa, that's a lot of power!" he remarked aloud, a bit louder than he meant. Sheepishly Naruto rubbed at the back of his head, his face reflecting the fox within him.

Raditz smirked at the comment. "Yeah it is a lot of power, I did promise to kill you quickly if you gave me the information I wanted. Too bad for these others, they won't get such nice treatment," Raditz added with a cruel smirk on his face, almost salivating at the prospect of rending the surrounding ninja to bits.

Naruto along with all the hidden ninja shivered. "The two you are looking for. They're dead," Naruto stated matter-of-factually. Raditz eyes narrowed. He'd only meant his statement from before as a joke! He honestly was excited to meet a Saiyan woman again after his ten year abstinence! "W-Who killed them?" Raditz asked, his voice almost ghostlike. Vegeta would not be happy to hear that his plan was thwarted before ever getting off of the ground. The least Raditz could do was to avenge the girls.

"Well, you see... That's a bit complicated..." Naruto began. He hung his head low, a sorrow in his eyes. "It would seem Sasuke and I destined by the stars to chase one another," he muttered to himself, under his breath. It was amazing that it was this very private remark spoken softly that everyone in the clearing happened to hear.

In a swirl of leaves Sasuke appeared beside Naruto, his chokuto (sword) drawn with the bladed edge aimed at the space invader. "Naruto, explain," he demanded, finding no reasons to be nice about it. Naruto's face lit up into a bright grin at seeing his est friend appear at his side. "Don't get any ideas about us becoming est friends again, just 'cause I'm here. I just want to know what you think you know."

Naruto's elated expression soured almost immediately at the words spoken by Sasuke. With slitted, angry eyes, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph! Kyuubi told me that he's looking for-" before Naruto could finish his statement he found himself interrupted.

"You've been talking to _it_ again?" Sasuke accused, his eyes locked on the Saiyan before him Sharingan blazing. "And you trust him again? Why did he promise not to take control of your soul if you tell this guy the people he's looking for are dead?" The accusation in Sasuke's tone was matched equally by the scathing animosity from the teen.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but once again was interrupted...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neji was asleep. While this little fact is important, it's not the focus of what was happening. No, the important part would be the dream he was seeing. In this dream Neji found himself watching as a bald man with three eyes was fighting a young boy less than half his size.

He watched the exchange between two fighters, brutal as it was, wishing he could activate his Byakugan. However, as with every dream he'd ever had, he knew that he was not awake. If he attempted to activate his Byakugan he'd be privy to everything around his sleeping form, but unable to perceive his dream anymore.

So he merely watched, trying to get his eyes to keep up with the movements. Both fighters were well trained in Taijutsu, taking it to an extreme even Gai, his Jounin sensei and Taijutsu extraordinaire, would balk at. The young boy dashed around the arena's ring leaving an image of himself in his wake. An After-image, he heard one of the observers call it.

The man with a bald head seemed to be using a style eerily similar to his family's Juuken technique, yet he had no Byakugan to observe his foe's chakra network. It was quite perplexing to Neji. He watched baffled as the man delivered over three hundred vital strikes to the boy's body, pinning the kid to a wall as he pummeled him.

"Neji," he heard. That voice! It wasn't from his dream it was from elsewhere. Someone outside was calling to him, but he didn't want to wake up.

* * *

"Neji... Time to wake up," came the gruff voice again. This time with slightly more authority. Grudgingly, Neji allowed himself to return to the world of the living. "What do you want, Lee?" he asked of his team mate.

Lee, a young and promising Taijutsu expert was teeming with barely restrained energy. His bowl-cut hair bobbed up and down as the boy bounced on his feet. The green spandex attire stretched tightly along the boy's long wiry frame, accentuating what slim and defined muscles the boy had. Flames seemed to be burning in Lee's eyes as he pumped a fist up, his hands covered in white bandages.

Neji, also being a teenage male with long black hair that fell straight down his back was more than a little disheveled; at least by his normal state of appearance. At the moment a couple strands of hair were out of place and the Hyuuga prodigy had a slightly groggy morning face. Rising from the bed, Neji noted Rock Lee pause and blush before quickly turning around.

Neji quirked his eyebrow at his teammate's odd reaction. "..." wordlessly Neji trekked from his bed, in which he had slept in the nude, to his closet, pulling out his morning attire of a pristine white kimono, dedicated to the sole purpose of walking from his room to the furo. "You wake me up every morning, Rock Lee. Why do you always get so flustered at seeing me naked?" Neji asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He'd been wondering about this little fact over a year.

Lee, hearing the sifting of cloth as Neji dressed, rounded on the Hyuuga, shouting loudly with flames burning bright in his eyes. "My Flames of Youth compel me to inspire you to be more youthful! That's why I wake you up, Neji-san," Lee answered. The smile on the boy's face was enough to let Neji know that the boy had answered what he thought was the question.

Neji gave a long-suffering sigh and almost allowed his shoulders to slump. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you outside the village gates, Lee. I have something I need to investigate. Don't tell Tenten or Gai-sensei, this has to stay between us," he pleaded, hoping the boy would listen.

Rock Lee, giving his answer as he did with everything else, 110%, he nodded emphatically. "Yosh! A most youthful secret between friends!" he thundered, gaining the ire of Neji's neighbors, whom happened to also be Hyuuga.

"Neji-san," came the gruff, sleep-deprived voice of the newly appointed Jounin's neighbor. "Can't you do something about him? Everyday I have to wake up earlier and earlier, just to hear about his Youthful exuberance. It's exhausting..."

Neji bowed, knowing his neighbor had activated his Byakugan. "Hai, I'm sorry," Neji replied. He turned a glare on Rock Lee. "Remember our talk about your Youthful Spirit in the mornings?" Seeing Lee nod enthusiastically, Neji was expecting a loud response, but was surprised to note Lee zipping his lips and tossing away the key, though his most youthful smile remained.

Neji departed from his room and headed across the compound for the furo. Lee seeing Neji's departure made for his own exit and dashed full speed across the village determined to beat his previous record of three minutes. "Yosh! If I can't get to the gates in less than three minutes, I'll do five thousand push ups!" he shouted as he ran across rooftops, waking everyone along his path.

* * *

Neji was once again completely bare, his porcelain skin bare for all the world to marvel at. It wasn't a surprise when he noted several men and women staring at him in lust. While he was not the in the Main Family, he was still close enough to have prominent aristocratic features.

While it was a well-known fact that the Hyuuga were an inbred family, each sharing the same characteristics, Neji had no desire to continue this tradition. Thus as his cousins looked to him to pick a wife, Neji was determined to find another clan that would add vitality to his family and would hopefully have a beautiful female in their Main Family.

Slowly Neji slipped into the heated water of the natural hot spring on his family's land. Like vultures several of his uncles approached him, each carrying folders. Holding up a hand, Neji forestalled the words addressed to him. "If any of you shows me a proposal I'm going to permanently disable the chakra points to your cocks," Neji warned calmly. Calmly each man put away his folder and eased away from the boy. Neji sighed in content and enjoyed the feel of the heated water against his skin.

* * *

Lee was antsy. He kept pacing back and fort, having the eyes of the early morning gate guards locked on him. Several ANBU were nearby watching from a rooftop. Each man had placed a bet on how long til the boy broke, and as it neared the thirty minute mark it looked like Izumo would be taking the pot today.

"... I can't ta-" just as Lee was about to blow his top and the second hand landed on the thirty minute mark Neji appeared, a disapproving look in his eyes as he glared at Lee and then at the ninja ll around in a circle. "Neji-san! I thought you weren't going to come," Lee enthused rather loudly. Several groans and the sounds of paper ripping could be heard in the distance.

Neji gave a satisfied smirk. "Remember Lee, we must be quiet and stealthy to do our training. So from here on out, no speaking. Not even if it's an emergency."Seeing the boy clamp his mouth shut, Neji nodded his and the two departed. Neji cast a glance over his shoulder to see an ANBU wearing a koi-printed face mask receiving the money from the other ninja.

* * *

Several hours later and we find an exhausted Neji and Lee panting with labored breath as they stood opposite of the other. Lee stood upright and flashed his hands through the Konoha sign language. {Your new style is most impressive! Where did you learn this? Is Gai-sensei training you on the side?} he asked, not pausing long enough to receive an answer.

Neji narrowed his eyes, his Byakugan having never been activated. {I saw it in a dream. I still have a few techniques I want to try mastering and I saw something that might make your style a bit easier.} he noted. {It's called an after-image. Apparently flaring your spirit for a moment and dashing at top speed away can leave an image behind of yourself. But right now you're too slow to use it.}

Lee's eyes began to burn with the Flames of Youth. "Yosh! I shall get faster then!" Lee shouted, causing several forest animals to dart away. Neji hung his head in disappointment before speaking as well. "Oh well... I guess we will have to end training now. We can't risk being spied upon or being overheard, Lee." he chastised.

Lee had the good judgment to hang his head in shame, properly abashed. "I'm sorry, Neji-san. I'll do better tomorrow or I'll do two thousand squats!" Lee proclaimed as the two headed back to the gates.

While Neji would never outwardly admit it, he knew that if anyone in this village were to be a challenge to him it would be Lee. The boy could move at extreme speeds and would never pull his punches. Thus the reason he was willing to overlook his former teammate's indiscretions.

"Lee, don't worry too much about it. You're just very _Youthful_, Neji admitted, the word nearly causing him to vomit. He was so happy to finally be out from under Gai "Yosh! I am very Youthful indeed!" Rock Lee declared, taking the words as a compliment of the highest level.

Neji looked up into the sky, noting a messenger bird arriving. "I wonder what that's about," Neji mused aloud, getting Lee's attention. "Curse you and your cool hip attitude, Neji," Rock Lee declared.

The statement was just perfect to get Neji to round on his former teammate with a harsh glare. "If you ever say that again, I'm gonna brain you, Lee." Neji threatened, no signs of his usual "playful?" attitude. Lee gulped and nodded acquiescence.

"H-hai, Neji-san! I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

* * *

"Well, you see... That's a bit complicated..." Naruto began. He hung his head low, a sorrow in his eyes. "It would seem Sasuke and I are destined by the stars to chase one another," he muttered to himself, under his breath. It was amazing that it was this very private remark spoken softly that everyone in the clearing happened to hear.

In a swirl of leaves Sasuke appeared beside Naruto, his chokuto (sword) drawn with the bladed edge aimed at the space invader. "Naruto, explain," he demanded, finding no reasons to be nice about it. Naruto's face lit up into a bright grin at seeing his est friend appear at his side. "Don't get any ideas about us becoming est friends again, just 'cause I'm here. I just want to know what you think you know."

Naruto's elated expression soured almost immediately at the words spoken by Sasuke. With slitted, angry eyes, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph! Kyuubi told me that he's looking for-" before Naruto could finish his statement he found himself interrupted.

"You've been talking to _it_ again?" Sasuke accused, his eyes locked on the Saiyan before him Sharingan blazing. "And you trust him again? Why did he promise not to take control of your soul if you tell this guy the people he's looking for are dead?" The accusation in Sasuke's tone was matched equally by the scathing animosity from the teen.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but once again was interrupted...

"Oh my, look at that," came a voice from the edge of the clearing as two figures came into focus, appearing from the treeline off tot he side. This time it was a pair of wild cards. Out of the blue walked Itachi Uchiha and Hoshigaki Kisame, the two Akatsuki members took stock of the area.

It was of course at this moment that Itachi was spotted by Sasuke Uchiha. The previously placid face of the teen changed to a screwed up unbridled anger. "Itachi," he spoke softly, the amount of hate and Kill Intent radiating from the younger Uchiha was enough to gain a bleed from Raditz's scouter. "I'm going to kill you now," Sasuke swore, pointing his blade at his brother.

Raditz smirked watching the exchange. Pressing a button on his scouter he activated his commlink. "Vegeta, it looks the info _was_ right. This planet is very primitive. I made contact with a boy that seems to know something about our Saiyan females," he reported quietly, trying not to gain too much attention.

All eyes were currently focused on Itachi and Sasuke. "Little brother, now is not the time for a squabble. That man th-" as he was explaining, he was suddenly forced to evade a salvo of kunai.

"Shut your mouth, Itachi! I've waited my whole life for this moment and spent every day training like a monster to finally meet and kill you! Nothing will stand in my way!" he shouted, dashing forward, lightning arcing up and down the length of the chokuto.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Yeah, yeah... I know. I'm a bastard, but I've reached my word count goal. I'll post another chapter later. It's going to pick up where this one left off. As to why Neji was watching Goku and Tien fight. It's a long story, it'll be explained later tho.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Ja ne!**

**SSTR87**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shut your mouth, Itachi! I've waited my whole life for this moment and spent every day training like a monster to finally meet and kill you! Nothing will stand in my way!" he shouted, dashing forward, lightning arcing up and down the length of the chokuto.

Itachi's hands flashed so quickly that only Raditz and Orochimaru were able to follow, "**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Itachi called out firing a stream of small fireballs in the direction of Sasuke, making his bother flee to safety. "Your resolve is strong, Sasuke-kun," he noted, his eyes completely dispassionate as he looked onto his little brother. "Tell me, Sasuke. Have you gotten stronger or weaker working under Orochimaru?"

"How about I show you!" Sasuke challenged, his sword ignited once again in lightning. He darted forward at break-neck speeds, earning an eyebrow raise from Raditz. "Die!" Sasuke declared, stabbing his sword through the chest of Itachi.

Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke's blade went into and through his brother's heart. For a moment Naruto and Sakura almost found themselves cheering as the Uchiha killed his greatest target. Then the went went upside down! Itachi burst into a murder of crows only to reform directly behind Sasuke, stabbing him with a kunai in the back.

Raditz's eyes nearly popped from his head at the display before him. He'd seen energy blasts of all kind and even witnessed people divide and multiply, but he'd never seen someone do what he was currently witnessing! "P-Prince Vegeta, are you seeing this?" he asked.

An equally flabbergasted Saiyan prince nodded dumbly, forgetting he could not be seen. As he watched on an idea began to formulate in Vegeta's mind. "Raditz, take the boy that knows the fate of our women and bring him to Earth with you. We'll grill him on the details when you find your little brother," Vegeta ordered.

Raditz nodded. "Yes, Prince Vegeta. Raditz out," he stated and turned to look at Naruto. With speed unheard of by this planet, Raditz appeared before Naruto, slugging him in the gut and doubling the blonde over. You're coming with me kid. We've got some talking to do."

Itachi noticed the change in focus and motioned for Kisame to prevent the man from taking their target. "Kisame don't let that man take the Kyuubi host. Leader-sama will be extremely pissed if he kills Naruto." Even as he was speaking, Itachi was engaged in a three on one battle in which Kabuto, Sakura and Sai were defending the downed Uchiha. Sai having heard what Itachi said broke off the attack and went for Raditz himself.

As Sai approached he quickly pulled out an ink brush and a pad of paper and began sketching for all he was worth, creating as many monsters as he could dream up. It was with great surprise that Sai watched the man generate energy in the palms of his hands and with a cry of "**Double Sundae!**" he blasted a swath out of everything before him. A large trench, twenty feet wide and a good half mile in length was cut through the forest, leaving all eyes on him. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now," Raditz noted.

As he tossed the blonde over his shoulder, he heard the boy faintly speaking. _Impossible, he shouldn't be able to wake for several hours!_ He thought to himself. "What was that brat?" he asked aloud, straining to hear what the kid had to say.

Naruto was in a world of pain, but he knew that things were just going to get worse if he didn't do something and quick! His mind was was still halfway unconscious and the pain in his body made it near impossible to think, but as he cracked one eye open to glance at Sasuke's prone form, he said the only thing he could think of. "Sasuke.."

Raditz looked between the blonde slung over his shoulder and down at the boy on the ground. "He's probably gonna die kid, there's no point in bringing him along. Besides, you're the one with the info I need." Even as he was speaking Raditz found himself walking towards the downed Uchiha, slowly bleeding out. "Pf, whatever," he grumbled lifting Sasuke as well. As he stalked towards the ship his tail curled around his waist.

Yamato bit his lower lip knowing that if he didn't act now his sempai would never forgive him. "**Mokuton: Tree Binding Seal**!" he called out his hands flashing through seals. He watched as several trees erupted from the ground, encompassing Raditz in a ten foot cocoon. "You're not going anywhere!" Yamato challenged, creating a Wood Clone. "Get back to the village as quick as possible! I've already sent a messenger bird but we need backup immediately," he ordered. His clone nodded and leaped its way into the forest making a bee line for the village.

With a mere flex of his gargantuan muscles Raditz freed himself from the bindings. "And I don't suppose you think you're going to stop me do you?" asked Raditz with a smirk on his face. Seeing his hands full and wanting to have a bit of fun, he took a few steps further and dropped both teens into his pod, sealing the door.

Turning back to the gathering of ninja, he was quickly face to face with Kisame, who used his bandage-wrapped sword, Samehada, to strike Raditz full force in the gut, with the intent to bisect him. Kisame's cocky smirk went away in a hurry when felt far more resistance than he should have. He turned slowly, oh so very slowly, around to view Raditz still whole. Not even his armor appeared scratched. "I-Impossible," he worded as the color drained from his face.

Acting quickly Kisame dashed backwards, sliding along the loose gravel. "Itachi, this guy's the real deal. We better be careful," Kisame warned, his sword still at the ready. One hand flashed through a series of seals, "**Suiton: Shark Bomb Jutsu!**"he bellowed, sending forth a giant shark that swam through the air as if it were in the ocean. Raditz smirked and fired a small ki-blast at it, only to watch the shark grow a hundred times it's previous size.

Kisame balked at the amount of power his jutsu absorbed from the small looking blast. _If that had've been me hit by that..._ he thought morbidly, imagining what a miserable death that could have been.

Raditz watched in interest as he led the shark-based water attack on a wild goose chase, often vanishing an instant before being touched. "Interesting your attack won't detonate unless it touches what it wants,"' Raditz assessed.

Kisame's smirk returned momentarily at the praise.

* * *

Naruto, as pained as he was knew that Sasuke was dying. The raven-haired boy was bleeding out from the stab wound in his back. "Kuso! Sasuke, don't die on me, you asshole!" he managed to force out through gritted teeth. Sasuke didn't reply. Whether it was from inability or refusal, Naruto did not know. Taking the Uchiha's hand in his he tried to feed the other ninja some of the Kyuubi's chakra. He smiled as he noted the blood-flow stop and the wound close. Immediately after it sealed, Naruto fell into unconsciousness, the pain getting to him.

Sasuke opened his eyes at Naruto and turned to gaze outside of the window of the pod. What he saw was startling. "I-Impossible!" he noted in awe.

* * *

The area was bathed in a white light. The nearby trees rocked back and forth and the very earth seemed to tremble as Raditz took the brunt of the shark bomb. "Well, that actually stung a little," Raditz noted rubbing the kink out of his arms. His armor sported a small black scuff mark. "Look you got me dirty, Fishface," Raditz exclaimed in annoyance.

Just as Raditz raised his palm to end Kisame, he found himself glancing into the eyes of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi," Itachi said calmly. Those gentle words brought the world spinning. Suddenly Raditz found himself in a world where everything was reversed. up was down, left was right and all the colors seemed to be negatives of itself. "What the hell is this?" Raditz demanded.

Itachi appeared before him, holding a katana. "This is my Tsukiyomi. You are now trapped in here, under my control. Everything in this world bows to my will, as will you by the end," Itachi drawled, his mangekyo eyes burning their way into Raditz's soul. "For the next seventy-two hours, you will experience death at the end of my blade. Ready?" Itachi intoned, enjoying the way Raditz struggled to free himself.

"Why can't I move? This is impossible!" Raditz declared, for the first time outside the presence of his prince, Raditz felt fear. Then he looked over Itachi's shoulder and saw it...

Itachi wondered what had the man before him so pleased. Surely he wouldn't find this as amusing. Without further thought Itachi proceeded to stab the man a million times in the heart, kidneys, lungs, jugular, subclavian artery, brain, and crotch. "That's one second," Itachi noted, seeing the panting, pained face of Raditz.

"W-What? One second? But this is impossible!" he shouted. Steeling himself he focused on the moon in the distance. The moon was full, and he could feel its energy invigorating him. "You're about to be in a world of trouble, punk," Raditz declared.

Itachi raised an eyebrow ask for an explanation when _it_ happened...

* * *

Itachi leaped back, away from Raditz, landing near Kisame. "It's best we make a retreat. Leader-sama needs to know about this latest development," he said calmly to Kisame. Kisame mere nodded. "What happened? He looks fresh as a daisy, and you don't look quite as strained as before, Itachi," Kisame noted as he placed his sword on his back.

Itachi nodded. "I'll explain later. For now we must get out of here." Not waiting for a confirmation Itachi beat a hasty retreat. Seeing his partner fleeing, Kisame swiftly ran after him, not pausing as he looked back over his shoulder at the man that made even the great, fearless Kisame fearful.

Orochimaru chose that moment to emerge from the shadows. "While I am quite impressed by your display of power," he began, his voice sickeningly smooth. It made Raditz feel like he had creepy crawlies up and down his spine. "I'm afraid I can not allow you take Sasuke from me. H'es going to become my next body," he noted as if talking about the weather.

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Next body? You're a body swapper, like Captain Ginyu?" he asked, wondering if Orochimaru would break out into a dance with odd posing.

A beep in his ear alerted Raditz to more pressing matters. "Sorry to cut this short as I've been loads of fun with guys, but I have to get going to Ee-arth," he said calmly, trying to get his mouth around the word.

Without giving Orochimaru another chance at speaking, Raditz fired a ball of ki into the air and allowed it to burst, raining down small but no less lethal blasts of ki. "Hope you enjoy the **Crushed Sprinkles**," he called out as he watched the shinobi evading the blasts for all of their worth. Meanwhile he calmly walked to his ship and opened the door.

Sasuke pretended to be unconscious still. In his mind he was planning out how much stronger he'd be if he could train under this guy...

Raditz climbed in, setting both teens in his lap and programmed his pod to return him to to his previous course. "Estimated time to reach Ee-arth?" Raditz asked the ship computer.

After a moment of processing the ship responded, "Time to arrival on planet Ee-arth, two months five days."

Sighing, Raditz pulled out a ration and ate. "Oh well, when these brats wake up they will probably be hungry," he noted, looking through the database for suitable planets to each the local life.

_ **Travel Story **_

Naruto squelched looking at the insect-like limbs cooking over the firepit. "You can't really expect us to eat that do you?" he asked of Raditz, who had decided to catch the boys some dinner.

Raditz quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, still surprised with how narrow the boy's eyes squinted when he was displeased. It was like the boy's eyes were closed! "Yes, brat! Now eat your meal!" he thundered reaching into the flames to pull out the exoskeletal leg from the flames and tossed one to each boy.

Sasuke took the offered morsel and cut into it with a kunai before eying the meat inside. Narrowing his eyes at Raditz he couldn't bite back his disgust. "I've done some pretty criminal things in my time away from the village but killing a family to eat them is new to me," he complained. He could still see the faces of the small family as Raditz had the boys make their first kills as ruthless warriors.

Raditz shrugged. "You wanted me to train you and your blonde friend here. And we do gotta eat. I'm not sharing my rations with you two beyond three days at a time!" he snapped, nonplussed by the gentle nature of the two so-called hardened assassins. "Besides this stuff tastes good once you get past the tough shell," he added as he bit into and through the shell of his own leg.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tasted the morsel. It was strange to eat another sentient being but inside he kept hearing Kyuubi demand him to try it. "Damn fox," he muttered around a chuck of chitin and meat. Surprisingly Naruto found that he enjoyed the taste. "Hey, Raditz-sensei," Naruto exclaimed making both his travel companions groan.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I was wondering... Will you show me how to make giant balls of explosions? I want to become Hokage so I need to be really strong and cool like you!" he shouted, pantomiming as he spoke.

Raditz chuckled and ran his hand through the boy's hair. "Sure, I will. But you need to get strong enough to make the blasts first. You got a long way to go, Naruto," Raditz answered affectionately. Despite all claims to the contrary Raditz was starting to grow fond of the two boys. It was almost like he had a family. Something occurred to him then. _What if Kakarot has a family? He may not want to leave them behind... I better not waste time on those kinda thoughts. No way he left anyone alive. That planet has a round moon and only a dozen or so power levels that are even near Kakarot's potential._

Sasuke was eying Raditz, assessing the man. Everything about him expressed power. _Soon enough I'll meet and surpass you, Raditz. Then I'll be able to kill my brother_, he thought grimly, his lips in a tight narrow line.

"Hey, Raditz-sensei," Naruto called out around another bit of meat. All company sighed again. "What, Naruto?" "Who do you keep talking to in your headset? I haven't seen anyone else traveling with us," he inquired. The question gained Sasuke's attention. It was true that Raditz had been speaking with someone that no one else could hear.

"Oh, that would be my lord, Prince Vegeta and his head General, Nappa."

"Whoa a prince?" Naruto enthused. He'd never met a prince before. "You guys must have a huge kingdom full of really cool fighters like you, right?" asked Naruto.

Raditz face went dark for a moment. "Well," he started, his voice filled with sorrow and longing. "We used to have an entire planet! We had scientists and warriors and training grounds everywhere... But then one a comet came and destroyed our planet. I was away on a mission as was the prince and General Nappa is always at the prince's side to be his guard," stated Raditz, his large shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

Naruto, as sharp as a round table stated what was on his mind. "Doesn't sound like much of a prince to me. And why would space people be living on a planet when a comet was heading for it? It doesn't make sense..." he whined, eyes tightly closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke snorted derisively, ignoring Naruto's observations. "Hey idiot, don't talk about people like that. What if an earthquake happened to Konoha? Would you like it if someone said such reckless things about your village? Especially if you were one of the handful of survivors?"

Naruto started to protest, but after the years spent with Jiraiya, he paused to reflect on what Sasuke had said. His shoulders slumped and he looked mournful. Turning his gaze to Raditz, who looked like he could care less, Naruto uttered an apology.

* * *

Sasuke found himself standing at odds with Naruto. Both teens were face to face, glares of death in both their eyes. "Naruto," Sasuke addressed.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto returned, his voice equally filled with malice. "Rock Paper Scissors, GO!" he called in synch with Sasuke. Both landed on Rock only to repeat the process again and again until finally Naruto won a hand. "YATTA! I get the last bit of dessert!" cried Naruto as he leaped and then flew a distance, back to the camp.

It had been another month into their trip to Ee-arth – Naruto suspected it was supposed to be called Earth, but Raditz and Prince Vegeta steadfastly refuted the claim – in the time of traveling, Naruto and Sasuke had spent many hours practice their Taijutsu and Ninjutsu while also learning the basics in ki manipulation.

So far the two could fly and fire small balls of ki. Neither had the desire to try the flashy moves of Raditz as they were concerned with Chakra exhaustion, even tho Raditz said it wouldn't happen to them.

Raditz smiled proudly as he watched Naruto gulp down cranial stuffing of the crab-like man they had captured and eaten. It was amazing watching as the two boys progressed from fledgling to powerful warriors in a matter of months rather than a lifetime. "Naruto," Raditz called out. The blonde paused in his dessert-stuffing and looked up, his eyes narrowed to tiny slits while he had a bit of purple gelatinous ooze hanging from his mouth. "Eh?" he mumbled astutely.

Off tot he side Sasuke had his arms crossed, thinking the blonde somehow cheated. He _so_ wanted that cranial stuffing! _Next time, Naruto. Next time..._

Raditz noted the interaction between his "students" but did not say anything about it. "Tell me what happened to the two women. I know we're not on Earth yet, but I need to know," Raditz pleaded. There was a certain glint in his eyes that made him look like a drowning man.

Naruto slurped up the rest of his dessert before setting it down, his hunger subsiding for the time being. "Well, from what I know, my mom was one and Sasuke's mother was the other. They both died a long time ago," Naruto offered.

Sasuke rounded on the blonde, anger flashing through his eyes. His Sharingan activated as he glared the blonde boy down. "Naruto, explain! Tell me everything you know, now!" Sasuke ordered, surprising both Raditz and Naruto. Raditz waved Naruto to continue and the blonde obliged, glancing tentatively at Sasuke.

"Well, Kyuubi used to be in my mom's belly before he was released and placed in me. He couldn't access her memories but he could see what was happening around her and hold conversations with her, just he does with me from time to time," Naruto informed, his eyes narrow slits as he tried his best to look like a scholar.

"They landed on our world together but after having something weird done to them our mom's were placed within clans of Konoha capable of keeping their secrets. Since my mom had red hair, she was sent to the Uzumaki Clan so she could blend in. Your mom looked like a Hyuuga but since she didn't share the eye trait, they plucked the eyes from a stillborn Uchiha and transplanted them into her. She was raised among your Clan," Naruto informed.

When the blonde stopped talking Raditz figured that was the extent of the boy's story. However, Sasuke was not satisfied with that. "That's impossible! What about me and Itachi? You even! We don't have tails, Naruto! And you're blonde, not a redhead," he shouted pointing out the glaringly obvious.

"I don't know all the details. That's just what the fox told me so far," he stated, shrugging his shoulders. He thought it was cool to be from another planet, half alien, half human. Just before Naruto could get lost in a world of daydreaming, Raditz spoke up. "If you're actually Saiyans it's possible that you can regrow your tails, even as half-breeds," he noted.

Sasuke turned a dark scowl into the distance, "But, what about Naruto being a blonde? That's just weird," he stated, sending the focus on the incredulity of it all. "In our world the strongest bloodline takes precedence, and we end up with traits of that parent. Surely, even if his dad was the Yondaime himself, he couldn't have been stronger than you, Raditz. So why didn't he get his mother's hair?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

Raditz paused to mull it over, putting a fist to his chin. "I'm not a scientist. I don't know those kinds of things. We Saiyans excelled at one thing and that was fighting and killing. The few of us that could think on the go, like my father, Bardock, were hailed as the great scientist of our world. Even then they paled in comparison to some of Lord Frieza's scientist," Raditz said calmly. He'd already explained to the boys that his planet had an alliance that still stood with a space tyrant named Frieza.

Naruto was so far out of his element with all of the questions and theories that he just gave up. "AHH!" he shouted loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "This is sooo boring! When are we going to train again?" he asked, looking like a depressed child, despite being sixteen years of age.

Raditz shook his head. "I swear, you're a stamina-freak, Naruto."

Naruto jumped up to his feet, prepared to train in accordance with Raditz. "So what? I just want to become Hokage! I can't do that if I'm not as good as Sasuke! I got to be better than him!" he shouted, pointing directly at said object of his ire.

"If you know what's good for you, dummy, don't point that finger at me," Sasuke intoned, his hands steepled elbows on his knees.

Naruto pulled down an eyelid and offered his rival a raspberry. "Plbbt! Why don't you make me, _baaaaka_?" he challenged.

Seeing as the meal was over, Sasuke dashed forward, engaging in Taijutsu with Naruto. The two boys brawled as hard as they could, throwing punches that should be able to shatter bone and kicks that could level mountains.

Raditz smiled as he watched his adoptive sons. "For your sake I hope you are Saiyans. Vegeta won't be too pleased to hear that I trained you two otherwise," he mused aloud.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**YES! First Arc complete! Next Arc is the arrival on Earth. Also more with Neji and his strange tie to Goku and Tien.**


	5. Arc 1 Complete

**Hello All! This Arc is now completed, come and read the next Arc. It will focus a on the Saiyan Arc along with events leading up when Naruto trained with Bee in canon. But as there is no Naruto on the world for the time being, expect major changes!**

** s/10192133/1/Saiyans-Among-Us-Arc-2**

**By the way, I don't see my story nor the dialogue as "fagety" or "gayer than a whole row of pink tents". I love your reviewing tho, it gives me something to look forward to. "Did I make you happy with this chapter added," I ask myself.**


End file.
